


Nothing in between

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Torture, deamon dean, dub con, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fingers pushed through sweat matted hair, curling around the back of Cas’ head, twisting and pulling his neck into a sharp arch. Tutting and tapping his knife against Cas’ cheek, Dean admonished him, “Ah, ah, look at me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing in between

Eyes pitch black regarded the angel bound with enochian engraved cuffs that held him powerless. Lips twisted in a cruel smile bared over white teeth while he prowled in front of his prey. Castiel, angel of the lord, who had once upon a time raised him from perdition. Still couldn’t manage to keep him from turning into this. And the funny thing though, the real kicker, is that he didn’t give a damn. Matter of fact, he kinda liked things like this better. Made it easier to take what he wanted, what he deserved. Like the angel in front of him, essentially human for the wardings that contained him, stripped down and trussed up just for Dean.

Dean hadn’t really given much of a thought to him, to be honest, not at first. Then he caught the angel tracking him, trailing behind him by a few states and bumbling around. It was just too good to pass up. Dean had caught him a few days ago, led the stupid fuck right into his trap. Maybe Cas wanted to end up in there. Sure begged pretty enough for what Dean gave him.

Fingers pushed through sweat matted hair, curling around the back of Cas’ head, twisting and pulling his neck into a sharp arch. Tutting and tapping his knife against Cas’ cheek, Dean admonished him, “Ah, ah, look at me.”

Wide blue eyes blinked open, thinned into a squint, as if Cas could exorcise him with a look. Probably would have tried talking spells at him, but Dean had gagged him from the get go. Pretty voice such as that, it was a damn shame, but Dean didn’t really want him using that clever mouth. He could forego sticking his dick in it, if it meant keeping the thing attached. Wouldn’t put it past the spiteful bitch not to bite it off.

The tan expanses of his chest that heaved for breath from flared nostrils was caked in dried come, from the both of them. Dean’s stamina had only improved with the influx of demonic power he suddenly found himself in possession of. But Cas was basically human with as much as Dean stripped from him, so it had turned into something of a game how many times he could make Cas come, how many times he could make him cry, make him beg with those pretty little whimpers behind his gag. Whether it was on Dean’s fingers, his cock, or in his mouth, every time Cas came Dean would smear it all over the angel, make him dirty, sully him.

Dean could remember when he thought he was too dirty, too corrupt, to reach out and touch the angel, felt too dirty to even want to. It was funny. How dirty Cas was now. There were dried tear tracks down his face and his skin was tacky with the sweat, his cock hard again bobbing between his legs to smack his belly. Dean had drugged him. Decided to round up a few supplies when this little plan was just starting to form. Little toys that vibrated, blue pills, a cock ring. He was all holed up and ready to tear Cas apart.

The angel was kneeling, wrists pulled behind his back and bound with the cuffs, a spreader bar on his thighs just above his knees keeping his legs apart and his ankles tied together. Painted lines of sigil weaved underneath him on the dirty hard concrete of the abandoned warehouse Dean had sussed out. He pet gently over Cas head, down the curve of his shoulders, the tensed muscles of his chest and belly, just barely brushing the backs of his knuckles down Cas’ erection. Feather light, twisting along the length and cupping his sac, Dean crouched in front of Cas, black eyes watching him shake and start to cry again.

Dean stroked over his thighs, fingers digging in around the edges of the straps of the spreader bar where they had irritated the skin. Every time Cas closed his eyes, Dean smacked his cheek, harder each time, light touches across his chest and bruises on his cheek.

When his cock starting seeping pre come, flushed red and twitching, Dean stood and moved around behind him. Cas was already wrecked, stretched and bloody and sticky with Dean’s come. He just slid right in, where he’d made himself familiar the past few days. Rocking in slow and easy, hands steadying on Cas’ hips, Dean kissed the back of his neck and nuzzled against the curls of short hair there. Wrapping his arms under the awkward bound lengths of Cas’ arms, around his chest, Dean held him close and fucked him languidly, all the time in the world for his games, for what he could finally take and twist and corrupt and have all for himself, just for himself.

Murmuring against Cas’ ear, insensible, he slid into the angel’s body steady and slow until Cas trembled in his hold, sobs wracking through him, drool pushing past his gag and down his chin, coming with a tense muffled scream against his thighs and belly while Dean cradled him back in the embrace, biting onto his neck and finishing inside him.

His sweet angel didn’t even need Dean’s hand on his cock anymore, didn’t need for Dean to coax it out of him with a warm mouth. Cas went limp, and Dean cooed, hands sliding down sticky skin, reassuring the angel that Dean wouldn’t let anyone else have him. Not heaven, or hell, or anything in between. Cause Cas was finally his, and Dean wasn’t going to let go.


End file.
